1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pipe unit for a frame floor pump. In particular, the present invention relates to an extendable pipe unit for frame floor pumps.
2. Description of the Related Art
The conventional bicycle pump generally comprises three kinds, floor pump, mini pump and frame floor pump. The floor pump is too big and not easy to carry; the mini pump is effortless to carry but there is no hold to apply force easily while inflating; however, the frame floor pump is easy to stow and has a hold to force.
Referring to Taiwan Patent No. M278776, illustrating a frame floor pump 10 including a cylinder 11 having a first end and a second end, a pipe 13 installed to a side of the second end of the cylinder 11, a nozzle 14 connecting to the pipe 13opposite to the cylinder 11, a collapsible pedal 15 disposed on another side of the second end of the cylinder hand a collapsible handle 16 installed to the first end of the cylinder 11. The collapsible pedal 15 and the handle 16 are easy for stowing. And the pedal 15 allows a user stepping thereon to force to inflate easily. However, while operating the frame floor pump 10, because the length of the pipe 13 is about the same to the length of the cylinder 11, the user needs to take the pump close to a tire of bike so that the distance between the pump and the bike would be not enough to inflate quickly.